Through her eyes
by Spin11
Summary: Sequel to 'Through my eyes'. Sara's POV on a certain dark stalker ...Added epilogue
1. Default Chapter

Title: Through her eyes  
  
Author: Spin  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Spoiler: Slight malestorm and transcendence  
  
Disclaimer: I sure don't own them.  
  
I hope you enjoy!! Please review, I thrive on it =) No flames please.  
  
*If you haven't read "Through my eyes" it would be best to read it first. This pretty much takes after it.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Beyond death, through time, our love shall be eternal"  
  
Those words and that voice were familiar to me. I don't know why but I immediately look up. Searching into the darkening sky, searching for some thing, anything that would link that eerie feeling I have inside. Like second nature I glance at the Witchblade, hoping to get some reassurance that I'm not crazy, but it remains lifeless. Frustrated I walk away from the window, but I feel as if I'm walking away from some thing big or may be someone.  
  
Too much has happened in the past week I can't even think straight. I crawl into bed, yet I can't sleep. My mind races as I remember the events of the past week. John's death still hurts every time I think about it, but I've moved on with my life. Since passing the Periculum I have looked at this lifetime differently. I no longer fear death, I simply walk among it and let it guide me.  
  
Finally I feel the heavy set of slumber fall upon my body. Just before I drift to sleep, I could have sworn I seen something black flowing across my window. To tired to care, I close my eyes and sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's a dream, I watch myself scream out in pain. Desperately begging John not to leave me. Remembering all too well what I felt at that moment as his life slipped away. My other-self continues to morn over his death then pass out.  
  
I drag my feet over to myself and tower over the fallen lovers. Peeling my eyes away from them, I begin to sweep the warehouse drawing in the morbid ambiance. Blood and death are all around me. Though I can't smell it the feeling is still strong. Then my eyes land on the woman responsible for John's death.  
  
Kneeling by her side I look deep into her hollow eyes. I don't know why, but I bow my head in reverence. I suppose deep down I understood what she felt. All that anger and pent up rage coursing through. The same feeling I had with Tommy Gallo. However, I had been strong enough to push down my own bloodlust and spared his life.  
  
Bloodlust is a powerful thing. Desire for revenge. Desire for control.  
  
Can you control that desire? Or is it better unleashed?  
  
Nottingham had been right; Fiona's own bloodlust had been her downfall. She had no desire for control. The Blade knew this and took a hold of her, used her, and punished her by giving me the chance to kill her.  
  
A slight red glow caught my attention. The Witchblade was still on Fiona. Yet, when I woke up the blade had been back on my wrist. I panic running my hand over my right arm. Satisfied as I feel the cold metal against my wrist. Pushing myself to remember 'this is a dream.' But how did it get back on my arm? It couldn't have been Jake, he didn't know about the blade. Then my answer came to me in form of a black shadow. 


	2. Chapter two

I watched Nottingham roughly take the blade from Fiona's arm and stare deeply into the red stone. For a moment he didn't move, he had been frozen in place, enthralled by it. I stood up, not once taking my eyes off of him. He looked different to me. His graceful movements where hesitant, his strong frame slumped as he walked over to my other-self.  
  
To my surprise he kneels besides the other-me, gently placing the Witchblade back on my arm and then posed my hand over John's face. His face contorted with sorrow, as if this little act hurt him even more. Like a ghost I kneel in front of him. Transfixed on his display of emotions.  
  
To my surprise he tugs off a glove, reveling his left hand. His hand looked so strong and powerful. Gradually he lowers his hand over me and dipped his finger against my wound. A drop of blood covered his bare fingers. I watch in shock as he takes his fingers and sucks on my blood. I stare at him, repulsed by his act. Yet, I could not tear my gaze from his face.  
  
His eyes widen in disbelief, and then he took his finger and cut himself. Drawing his blood, once again sucking on the bitter liquid. Eyes filled with bewilderment, he kissed his fingers and placed them on my face. He bowed his head, the same way I had with Fiona. Then he began to speak, his voice flooded with such love and anguish.  
  
"Blood of my blood. Soul of my Soul. We become one. Beyond death, through time, our love shall be eternal."  
  
My mouth gapes open as I listen to him. His eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Then I remember those same words I heard earlier. I realized they had been a part of a vow. A vow we once shared lifetimes ago, between man and woman.  
  
My heart aches as I watch his tears finally escape, rolling down his cheek and dissolving into his dark beard. My mouth begins to quiver as I feel the sudden rush to cry myself. I reach up to feel the tears run down my own face, but there is none. I have to keep reminding myself this was only a dream.  
  
I stretch out to caress his cheek and wipe away his tears. But my hands run through him like a ghost. I felt so helpless. Wanting to encircle him in my arms and soothe away the pain. I chide at myself. I am the cause of his pain. But how could I have known? 


	3. Chapter three

I felt the warm glow of the Witchblade grow on my arm. As I look down upon it, the room began to change.  
  
"The money is nothing. Where is the Witchblade" The sound of Irons' voice made my skin crawl. I cross my arms and lean against the fireplace. I had always wondered the kind of relationship these two had. For once I get to watch them, see what really happens behind closed doors. To my disappointment, nothing about the two had been really different from what I have already seen. A master and his servant.  
  
"Back on Sara Pezzini. Evidently, where it belongs."  
  
"You should have had it. That little Irish whore was an utter pretender."  
  
"I agree. So, evidently, did the Witchblade. It was back on Lady Sara's wrist by the time I got there. Even when she was unconscious it would not come off."  
  
I stared incredulously at Ian. He had lied to Irons about the blade. He lied for me.  
  
I could tell Irons wasn't buying it. His eyes began to flare when Ian raised his head to glare at him. However, Irons had a solution to that. He hit Ian so hard he managed to knock out few strands of hair.  
  
"You should have cut off her hand."  
  
My hand began to itch. The blade felt my anger and wanted to activate. I had to constantly remind myself that this was a dream. I couldn't do anything but watch. Pushing myself off the fireplace I walk over to them. I realize then the abuse Nottingham must have gone through being under such an 'Iron' fist.  
  
There had been no reprisal from him, expect for the murderous look in those dark eyes. I chill ran down my spine and for once I felt afraid. Not for me but for Irons. I could sense Irons felt it too.  
  
"Next time I will"  
  
"Go"  
  
Irons made his way back to the fireplace. I stood beside him, observing the slight smirk on his face, I had a feeling Irons knew Ian lied to him about the blade. I also knew the kind of man Kenneth Irons really was. The bastard always had some thing up his sleeves. I may not know what it is now, but I'm going to find out.  
  
The blade hissed on my wrist, but the deep red glow frightened me. Every thing around had grown dark; I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. Then white flashes began to illuminate the room. Ian's soft voice echoed into the air as images of him projected in front of me.  
  
"I can no longer dwell on my hopes that one day you'll see my true intentions and ask to become inseparable. I have given you all that I know: my love, my trust, and my soul.  
  
Recalling how I found you in my office, on my filing cabinet. Professing your love for me. Then telling me if I wanted, we could be inseparable. All I had to do was ask. The frustration and your offering coming out of left field, I said the first thing that came to my mind…  
  
Wishing, like a little boy, that all that I have given you would be returned. However, no matter how noble my actions were you still rejected me.  
  
…I called you a 'Freak' Then I noticed the same anguished expression I had seen earlier. I never would have thought that simple word would have hurt you. But how was I suppose to know?  
  
Soon Irons will see right through me and throw me out into the cold darkness.  
  
"…Your darkness awaits you, Ian."  
  
When that moment comes, I will do what I should have done a long time ago. Protect your honor by sacrificing mine. Through my eyes I have seen my immediate future and accepted my fate.  
  
"…I came to say good-bye…"  
  
Every thing inside me went numb. I can't believe my eyes. I stare incredulously as you sacrifice your life for mine. Quickly I run to you, my arms fleeting trying to hold your injured body before you fall to the ground, but I can't. You drop to your knees and I remain helpless as I watch Dante walk behind you, raised his gun and fired the last round that would kill you. Your body goes limp and I know you're gone forever. My anger and rage activated the blade on my arm, and I began to slash at Dante. Only to have it passed through him without a scratch.  
  
Knowing it has no use here the Witchblade returns to its bracelet form. My heart breaks as I fall to my knees and watch your body fade away from my view. I want to reach out to you, but I can't because its…only… a… dream.  
  
Now perched on your fire escape I continue my vigilance. Until one day my presence will no longer be needed."   
  
A fervent tug from the blade reels me back into consciousness. I bolt up in bed, covered in my own sweat. I'm confused at first, then I remember the dream and its outcome. I rush to my window, praying to God that your there. 


	4. Chapter four

My eyes well up with tears, my heart is about to burst into my chest. You're still there. From the expression on your face, I caught you unexpectedly. Which gave me time to open the widow and grab you before you disappeared.  
  
I pulled at your arm and you awkwardly stumbled in. Not wanting to risk you dashing off, I lock the window. I turn back to see you in that damn stance of yours. I can't talk to some one who can't look me in the eyes.  
  
"Look at me, Nottingham!" I demanded.  
  
Instead you lower your head and widen your stance. Why? I wondered at that for a moment then it hit me. You were preparing yourself for more verbal assaults from me. I could feel the weight of guilt piling on my shoulders. I guess my feelings for you kind of left me unprepared. They say "We fear the unknown" and I know next to nothing about you, yet some thing inside tells me I'm the one person who truly knows the real you.  
  
The blade has been hinting at it this whole time. It just took me a lot longer to accept what it had been telling me.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry for what, Lady Sara?"  
  
Did I really say that out loud? I guess I must have cause he looked up at me briefly from his bowed head.  
  
'Sorry for what?'  
  
Now that I think about it there is a lot I should be sorry for. I never really gave him a chance. I immediately labeled him as an enemy because of his association with Kenneth Irons. I assumed just because Irons had been after the blade that he too was after it, but I was wrong.  
  
He had the opportunity, he held the Witchblade in his hand and instead of returning it to Irons he placed it back on me. Knowing fully the reprisal from Irons was awaiting for him, yet he outright lied to his master, willing to accept his punishment. He did all this for me. He risked so much and I never appreciated his sacrifice.  
  
I viewed his actions as an act, a servant sent by his master to manipulate, and try to gain control over me. When in fact his actions were not done in acts of servility, but more on the acts of his love and devotion towards me.  
  
I've been so stubborn in my ways I didn't see what he was really doing. Frustrated because he wouldn't give me what I wanted: answers or more so, straight answers. Yet, in his own way he was guiding, teaching me how to control the blade so it doesn't control me. Making me believe in the blade so it doesn't abandon me at my most dire need.  
  
  
  
When he would appear out of nowhere, I would accuse him of following me. I would refuse his offer to help thinking there was a catch. Even after the Irish massacre I still had my doubts about him. Then he came to me bearing his love, his devotion and in return I became spiteful. I didn't want him to be a part of my life, this enigma of a man. Because may be I was afraid that this one person truly understood what I felt, even when I myself didn't. And that scared the shit out of me.  
  
He's still in that damn stance of his, probably waiting for an answer. But what do I say? There had been so much to be sorry for. I took him for granted and neglected the one thing he wanted from me. I felt so ashamed I couldn't bear to look at him. I'm angrier now then ever before because my weakness blinded me. It took a damn dream to open my eyes to what was in front of me.  
  
"I'm sorry for a lot of things, Nottingham." May be it wasn't exactly an apology. But how do I apologize to some one I have been spiteful to since the beginning? What do I say or do to make up all the hurtful remarks I made. Where do I start?  
  
"Why not tell him how you feel, Pez."  
  
"Danny?!" I said before I could stop myself. Great now Nottingham's going to think I'm crazy.  
  
"If you wish, Lady Sara. I shall leave now and give you a private moment with your partner." May be I wasn't the only one going crazy.  
  
"NO! No, you're not going any where. Just give me a few minutes, but first can some one please tell me how this is all possible?" I stare between the two, before Nottingham started to explain.  
  
"I had been sent to watch over you during the Periculum, that is when Det. Woo made his appearance known. Satisfied that I was not the only one watching over you, I left." I look at Danny for his side of the story.  
  
"It's true, Pez. He seen my reflection on the window. I think I might have scared him a little, too." I shake my head at Danny's grin.  
  
"Can you see and hear Danny, Nottingham?"  
  
"Though I can feel his presense I can not hear nor see Det. Woo." Convinced with his explination I walk over to the window, Danny right besides me.  
  
"So are you going to tell him or not, Pez?" I stare at Danny, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Sara, don't say anything just listen to me." I nodded my response  
  
"I know you're scared cause this is new to you. Believe me it's a lot scarier from Nottingham's view. You can't possibly know the kind of life he's gone through being under Irons so-called care."  
  
I sneak a glance at Nottingham, taking in his submissive stance, wondering what had Irons done to him over the years to make him this way.  
  
"I know this is going to sound a bit cliché but your love will set him free."  
  
"You're right it does sound cliché. What if my love isn't enough? What if I'm too late, Danny?"  
  
"Pez, do you really think he keeps coming back because he likes your animosity towards him? The Witchblade gave you a chance, it gave you a glimpse into a possible future."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that Nottingham is going to die because of me?" It was bad enough to dream about his death, but for it to become true was something else.  
  
"Sara, I know you don't want to let him in because your afraid that if you care too much you would lose him too. If you don't tell him your going to lose him any way. Nottingham is alive and here, now. Use the chance the Witchblade gave you." With that said Danny faded from my view. 


	5. Chapter five

I gaze out the window, staring at my own reflection. Danny had been right, I was afraid to let Nottingham in. I had lost so much already; I wasn't ready to lose someone else. Especially some one like Ian Nottingham. He was the one solid thing left in my life. But if what Danny said was true, that the Witchblade had given me a glimpse of a possible future then I would lose him any way. How could I stop that from happening? The thought of his death ran through my mind. I hug myself a little tighter against the chill that ran down my spine.  
  
"Are you cold, Lady Sara?" I felt the heavy coat being placed around my shoulders.  
  
He was right behind me, I could see his face reflected on the window. I stared intently at his reflection, hoping to catch his attention. To my disappointment he had averted his eyes. He was still behind me, but from what I could tell he had returned to his submissive posture.  
  
The coat had engulfed me completely, wrapping me in a sense of security. It still felt warm after he had been wearing it, I close my eyes pulling the coat tighter around me, and inadvertently I inhale and ravel in his unique scent. To my surprise I opened my eyes to see him watching me through the reflection. His eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights of an up coming car when he noticed that I had been watching him. Just as quickly he bowed his head.  
  
'I love you…in unguarded moments' and just how many unguarded moments was there Nottingham?  
  
I stare at him for a moment, frightened out of mind because I realize then just how much I could love him. I was terrified more thinking that even with this chance I had already lost him. What if he doesn't love me any more? What if my rejection was the last straw and he hated me now?  
  
So many 'What ifs' ran through my mind but it wasn't the question I should be asking myself.  
  
'Do I love him, yes or no?'  
  
I had to stop over analyzing the situation; I had to stop seeing Ian Nottingham through a cop's eyes and start seeing him through my eyes.  
  
I opened my mouth but the words were stuck in my throat. This wasn't going to be easy for me but I was determined to get my feelings out in the open. The blade began to glow on my arm; if I didn't know any better I would have sworn the blade was trying to give me some support. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, rush of emotions surged through my body: apprehension, confusion, fear, pain, sympathy, and love.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nottingham. My actions towards you were…"  
  
"Well deserved, Lady Sara" I opened my eyes to stare at him.  
  
"No, Nottingham they weren't."  
  
"Yes, they were. I gave you no worthy reason to trust me. I refuse to help you when needed most; I serve the one man you despise greatly. I am the impediment of everything you stand against."  
  
Damn it! Was this him talk or Irons? Did he really think of himself that way? What the hell did Irons do to him? What the hell did I do to him? He looked up from his still bowed head. Though the moonlight was the only light that illuminated my apartment, I could still see the intensity of his dark eyes. Which mirrored every thing I felt.  
  
"Like you said, Sara. I'm a freak."  
  
I lowered my head in shame. He threw my words right back at me. It was a harsh slap to the face, I knew then what he must have felt when I callously called him that. I couldn't speak; I just stood there with my head bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lady Sara. I should leave."  
  
I could hear the rustling sound of his clothes and his heavy footsteps. He made no attempt to take his coat; instead he walked around me and headed for the window. That same eerie feeling I had earlier had crept up on me. The blade sharply hissed on my arm, flashing an image of his limp body. I knew then that if I let him walk away now that possible future I dreaded would come true.  
  
"Did I hurt you that bad, Ian?"  
  
Though I couldn't see what he was doing behind me I knew what I said was enough to stop him from leaving. He didn't speak for a while; he was probably confused from my aberrant question. He sighed and whispered his answer.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Blinking at the tears, I shut my eyes tightly. The tears I couldn't shed in my dream were now rolling freely down my face. I could feel the tightness of my chest and the empty feeling growing inside. I probably caused more pain with my words then Irons had with his punishments. How could the man possibly love me now?  
  
"I don't want your sympathy, Sara. I don't deserve such deliberation from you."  
  
I turn to look at him. His strong frame slumped, arms lying at his sides and head is bowed in anguish. I slipped off his coat and tossed it on the floor out of frustration. He still felt inferior to me and I still felt he couldn't love me again. May be it was time we both convinced ourselves that we deserved more then this.  
  
It was now or never. I took those last few steps forward, stopping just in front of him. I reach out placing the loose locks of hair that had always seemed to escape from his queue. He tensed under my touch, but to my satisfaction he made no attempt to leave. I let my fingers run along his temple, then down his cheek. He leaned into my hand, feeling the softness of his beard under my palm. I cupped his chin, gently tugging, wanting him to look at me.  
  
"Look at me Ian."  
  
Finally his soft hazel eyes met mine and we remained lock in each other's gaze. I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. Eyes that was now full of hope and disbelief. I'm sure I reflected the same in mine. We still had doubts, but that could be easily mended.  
  
"You're right Ian, you don't deserve my deliberation…" I seen the hope dwindles in his eyes, and I felt him pulling away. I had to hold back the tears, the realization that what I thought of him really mattered.  
  
"…You deserve much more than that…." I take a deep breath, framing his face in my hands; I look deeply into the dark pools of his eyes. "…You deserve my love."  
  
Nothing about his features had changed. He reaches up, takes my hands in his, pulling them down from his face. Once again he lowers his head. Shocked at his action, I remain frozen. Terrified I shut my eyes, steeling myself for his rejection, the tears flowing down my face. It felt like time stopped as I wait for him to speak.  
  
'Had I already been too late?'  
  
  
  
When he didn't speak I opened my eyes to stare at his silhouetted form. He moved closer to the window, but made no attempts to leave. With his back towards me I looked intently at his reflection in the window, trying to catch a glimpse of what could possibly be going through this man's mind. His face remains stoic, but his eyes held more. Nottingham was truly a complicated man, but I was determining to get through the layers to find Ian.  
  
'Unguarded moments' I don't think he even realized he had some of his own. This had been one of those moments. I watch him now, contemplating over my profession of love for him. Trying to understand how after months of mistrust and animosity I could finally love him.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
It sounded more like a question rather than an acceptance. I could hear the doubts in his voice. What had I expected him to do? Jump up for joy just because I said I loved him. Expected him to just wrap me in his arms and never let go? Had I expected him to say he loved me back?  
  
I walked over, stopping just a few feet from him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to face me but he wouldn't move. So I made my way around so we were face to face. To my surprise he hadn't averted his eyes, instead he looked boldly into mine. I could see the myriad of emotions running through: fear, confusion, and uncertainty.  
  
"You can't possible love me, Sara."  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to accept that I could love you, Ian?"  
  
But before he could say any thing, the loud ring of the phone echoed through the apartment. Damn it! Who the hell could that be? Well who ever it was is going to be a dead man. I made no move for the phone, instead I let the machine pick up. My skin starts to crawl when I hear his voice.  
  
"Hello Sara" Irons, why am I not surprise.  
  
"I know you're there, angel. Please do pick up." I could almost see Irons standing in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames with that smirk of his.  
  
"I suppose since you refuse to answer could you at lease tell my Ian to return home. I'm sure he is out there watching over you."  
  
I could hear the smug in his voice as he referred to Ian as his. His Ian? My ass! It took all my control not to pick up the phone and tell him a piece of my mind. Ian had tensed when he heard Irons.  
  
"I must leave" The hell he was. We had too much to talk about for him to just up and leave just because Irons said so.  
  
"You are not going any where, Ian" He ignored me and bent to pick up his coat off the floor.  
  
"Sara, please I must return to him." I can't believe this. Does he really think I don't love him? Had he thought of my admission was done out of what? My sympathy for him? To return to a man I know he hates just as much as I did.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about, Ian." He ignored me, placing his coat back on. He tried to make his way around me towards the window. Fine if he wasn't going to listen to me then I guess I'll just have to take action.  
  
I held the gauntlet across my chest, showing him that I meant it when I said he wasn't going anywhere. The eye of the blade opened and a jagged dagger jutted out.  
  
"If you want to return to Irons, you're going to have to get through me" 


	6. Chapter six

"You would use the blade against me, Sara?"  
  
"To keep you from doing something stupid, like leave me, then yes I would." He averted his attention to the floor.  
  
"Why do you care if I leave or stay?" The man wasn't only complicated he was also impossible. I just wanted to knock some sense into him with the Witchblade. I let the blade revert back to its bracelet form and slowly closed the gap between us.  
  
I framed his face between my hands and gently lifted. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. The blade took that moment to thrust me into another vision.  
  
I stare at the man before me. The Ian Nottingham I knew was lost, he stood there in front of Irons with a sword in his hand. His usual submissive behavior wasn't evident now, but he looked torn. His hair was loose, merely tucked behind his ears, and his eyes filled with pain.  
  
He unsheathes the katana and expertly twirls the blade in his hand. Irons sat in his throne-carved wooden chair. His expression remained unchanged by Ian's dramatic display.  
  
"It is written that no man can serve two masters. I thought I could prove the exception. I was mistaken." He knelt before Irons, with his head bowed offering the blade to him. Just what the hell was Ian doing?  
  
"And now you agonize between your devotion to me and your …passion for Sara Pezzini."  
  
I stare between the two, intently listening. I was still confused over Ian's behavior, and then it hit me.  
  
"You gave me life. It's yours to take back. I would consider it a mercy. If you don't I shall." Quickly I knelt besides him, trying to take the blade away from him. Once again I am helpless. The tip of the sword was just above his chest, ready to be plunged through his heart. I could feel the tightness in my chest when the realization hit me. He was giving up on his life.  
  
Kenneth Irons was a lot of things but he wasn't a merciful man. I should know he refused to help me with John's kidnapping. I was right; he had cast Ian aside and left him to his own darkness.  
  
"And it is also written, As for this worthless slave, throw him out into the darkness where there will be weeping and gnashing of teeth."  
  
I watched Irons' retreating back as he left Ian alone. I turned back to stare at a now defeated Ian. However, I felt angry with him. How could he offer his life to Irons? How could he give up that easily?  
  
With a blink of an eye I was there in that damn warehouse, the same one that was in my dream. I forced myself to watch his death again.  
  
"He was unarmed" Orlinsky stated. What?!  
  
Son of a bitch willing gave up his life. Suicide by cop. He said he loved me but it wasn't strong enough to help him live. Suddenly everything had disappeared and I was left in my own darkness. I felt angry, scared and betrayed at that moment.  
  
{Don't feel betrayed, Sara. Feel blessed that you have this chance to free Ian from this destiny.}  
  
I twirled around to see where that voice was coming from. Nothing. Though the voice had been soothing and reassuring to me. I was alone in the darkness but I didn't feel alone.  
  
{You must understand, Sara. The life Ian has gone through has been a difficult journey. There was no one to guide him but Kenneth Irons; a man who, through his eyes, sees no harm in his actions has dictated Ian's life. But that all changed the moment Ian found you, Sara. Your connection with Ian is more then what you think. He feels what you feel. All these emotions he his feeling is new and foreign to him. He needs your guidance and your love.}  
  
"But what if my love isn't enough to break that hold Irons has over him. You seen him he was about to leave if I hadn't threaten him." I felt silly responding into the thin air. Yet I anticipated for an answer.  
  
{There is nothing Ian Nottingham will not do for you. Just ask, Sara. Become inseparable with your sworn protector, your soul mate.}  
  
My body tensed when the voice told me that Ian was my soul mate. How could this be possible? What about Conchobar?  
  
{Conchobar was merely a part of your past. Simply re-lived in this lifetime. He was never your true destiny. Fate had intervene once and it had cost Cathain dearly.}  
  
"Ian Nottingham is a part of your destiny, Sara. As he is a part of yours." I turn to the woman clad in armor. It was Cathain.  
  
"Yes, we both loved Conchobar but it would have never lasted. And it didn't." I wanted to speak but she held up her hand, stopping me.  
  
"In all forms Ian Nottingham has been there from the beginning and will be there in the end. He found me, claimed to be my sworn protector, soul mate. However, I had been too bitter by Conchobar's betrayal I did not believe him. But it was already too late for me. I had lost him to death soon after I realized what he spoke was the truth." I could sense the pain and lost in Cathain's voice.  
  
I watched as she vanished from my eyes. Then a strange man appeared before me. He looked familiar with his stringy blond hair and protruding eyes. I've seen this guy before.  
  
"I am called Lazar. An ancient aid to the Witchblade. Please Sara I wish for you to only listen." I nodded my reply. Had this been the voice I heard earlier? No, his accent was hard to pin point but this wasn't the voice. Besides I was sure it was a woman's voice that had been speaking to me. I listen intently as he spoke.  
  
"It is time you understand your connection with Ian Nottingham."  
  
"You both descended from a unique blend of warrior blood line. You the Wielder of the Witchblade and he as the sworn protector. He protects not only the Witchblade but more importantly you." Blood of my blood  
  
"You are both forever connected. You are a part of his soul, as he is a part of yours"  
  
Soul of my Soul  
  
"Your souls wonder through out each lifetime, in search for the other. Until you are  
  
able to consummate your separate souls." We become one  
  
"Then with each passing lifetimes the cycle continues." Beyond death, through time, our love shall be eternal  
  
The vow replicates in my mind as he speaks of my connection with Ian. Since the moment I been having these damn visions, this was the first time things were finally making sense.  
  
"Irons discovered this connection in Ian. He tried to manipulate Ian and use him against you. But the blade would not allow it and Ian's love for you was too strong. Ian would rather give up his life protecting you." I wanted to question the man about the hold Irons had over Ian but he had already disappeared, leaving me in the dark.  
  
{My dear you need not worry about Kenneth Irons. As you finally consummate your love for each other and become one. His connection will forever be sever, I swear.}  
  
I discovered then that Ian would always love me. But I was terrified that my own love for him wouldn't be strong enough.  
  
{You must believe, Sara.} 


	7. Chapter seven

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I loved reading them. To be honest I never planned on writing this fanfic but I'm glad I did. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing.  
  
Thanks again.---Spin  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sara?"  
  
Ian's voice pulled me back from my vision. I blinked back the haziness as I look up to concerned eyes. We were still in the middle of the room, my hands on his face. To my surprise he had an arm around my waist and his hand cupped my cheek. His thumb wiping away the tears I hadn't realized I shed until I felt the wetness slide down my face. I revel in his touch because this had been the first time he had touched me without those damn gloves on and it certainly wouldn't be the last.  
  
"I love you, Ian Nottingham." His eyes widen when my words finally sank in. He was going to speak but I placed my thumbs over his lips, lightly tracing the softness.  
  
"Blood of my blood…Soul of my soul…we become one…" He stares at me incredulously as I recite our vow.  
  
"Beyond death, through time. Our love shall be eternal."  
  
"You remember? But how?" I held up my wrist to show him the blade.  
  
"It helped me remember my love for you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize what it had been telling me. And I'm sorry for what I had put you through." The image of his death was still there in my mind.  
  
"Sara what's wrong?" He must have seen the sadness reflected in my eyes.  
  
"The blade also showed me your death. You were killed because you gave up on life. You can't possible know just how much it affected me. When I saw you…" I paused to take a deep breath. Trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"When I saw you laying there a part of me had died with you. Please Ian, don't ever leave me. Fight by my side and live…live for our love, for me. You said that we could become inseparable; all I had to do was ask. Well I'm asking now that is if you still love me." I wait in anticipation for his answer. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against mine. His hazel eyes locked with mine.  
  
"I could never stop loving you, Sara Pezzini." The tightness that I felt earlier was gone, my heart felt lighter then ever before.  
  
  
  
His love for me had filled that empty void inside me. Then he did some thing I never thought I'd see him do. He smiled for the first time. The man had the most sexist smile I had ever seen. I waited to hear him say that we would become inseparable instead he lowered his mouth. His lips hovered just above mine. I closed my eyes, anticipating what he was going to do next.  
  
"Inseparable, my love" I could feel the heat of his breath brush against my lips. I leaned up against him as he pulled me closer. But the sudden shrill of a cell phone made us both jump apart. It was his and we both knew who it was on the other end. My body tensed as I watch him move over to the window. He had unlocked the latch and opened the window. I couldn't help it but the doubts were slowly rising.  
  
There is nothing Ian Nottingham will not do for you   
  
I know it's going to sound a bit cliché but your love will set him free   
  
He stood by the window, staring at the beckoning phone in his hand. He glance back at me, I could see the sparkle in his eyes. I loudly sighed the breath I had been holding. He tossed the phone out and shut the window behind him.  
  
"Now where were we?" I could see the wicked gleam in his eyes and that sexy grin.  
  
I laughed as I coaxed him back with a finger. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer, flushed against his body. He brushes his lips across mine, leisurely nipping, and lightly sucking. Melting away any doubts I had about us. I trace his full lips with my tongue, coaxing them to open. The slight part of his lips gave me the opportunity to slip into his mouth. I moan the instant I felt the tip of his tongue brush mine.  
  
He deepens the kiss, teasingly running his tongue along mine. We were reluctant to stop when the necessity to breath pulled us apart. Wow, the man definitely knew how to kiss. The blade warmed up on my wrist in agreement.  
  
"Sara"  
  
The breathless way he said my name only added to the fierce flame that was already building inside me.  
  
"Hmmm.."  
  
"So what do we do now, my love?" I arched an eyebrow and wickedly grin. The Witchblade warmed up on my arm. I look down at the swirling red stone, as images of Ian and myself tangled in a rather intimate act.  
  
'So I suppose this is another possible future?' I thought sarcastically. If the blade could have winked at me it would have.  
  
"I think we did enough talking for one night don't you agree, Ian?" He shrugged of his coat while I pulled at the band that was holding his hair back. The soft curls brushing against my face. I laughed when he lifted me up in his arms.  
  
"I would do anything to please you, Sara." He whispered into my ear and I felt the heat run down my spine. The possibilities sinfully ran through my mind.  
  
He carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down. We both looked deeply into each other's eyes, this time the myriad of emotions that ran through his eyes was of love, happiness, and desire. And I know through my eyes I reflected the same. He filled some thing in me I never thought was missing. He was truly my soul mate, my other half.  
  
If someone had told me months ago that I would be in love with Ian Nottingham I would have cut them down to size with the Witchblade. But now as I lay here in his arms, I don't think I could live another second without him.  
  
"I love you, Ian"  
  
"I love you, Sara"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sit back into my chair, staring out into the flames of the fireplace. I sneak a glance at my pocket watch, 11:11pm. Where could Ian be? I sank deeper into the plush leather seat as the intense escalating feelings of Sara's passion overtake my body. I slip from the chair and wither on the floor. What the hell is going on? Who is she with?  
  
{She is with her destiny}  
  
I open my eyes but my vision is blurred from the dichotomy of the overbearing passion and menacing torture I felt at this moment. But I know someone is there, I can hear their voice, sense their presence.  
  
{How does it feel to lose control, Kenneth? Not to worry you never had any to begin with.}  
  
The tone of the voice had been condescending. I open my mouth but the words are stuck in my throat. I can't speak nor move from my position on the floor.  
  
{What? No witty retort, Kenneth?}  
  
"Who…are…you?" My voice sounded weak but I managed to get the words out before another sharp pain coursed through my body.  
  
{Do you not know who I am? To name is to know, to know is to control.}  
  
How dare this person patronize me? I am Kenneth Irons, the most powerful man in the world. Don't they know whom they are dealing with?  
  
{I know exactly who you are Kenneth Irons. You are a mere servant to me. Can you name me now?}  
  
"I…am…no one's…servant!" It was becoming impossible for me to speak. The words came out as a whisper but I'm sure they heard me.  
  
{The moment you wore the blade, you were branded, and you became my slave. Now can you name your master or shall I say mistress}  
  
Mistress? It dawned on me who this person was. It was the Witchblade. I try to speak but my voice is lost to me. All I can do is stare into the flames of the fire. The heat from the fire was becoming unbearable along with the tightness in my stomach.  
  
{That's right, Kenneth. I am the Witchblade. I have come to tell you your connection with Sara Pezzini will no longer exist after tonight.}  
  
Slowly the pain was being to abate, and I could freely move my stiffened limbs. I rub my eyes and wipe the tears away from my face. Before getting up I took a deep breath, readying myself to confront the sprite of the blade. As quickly as possible I push myself off of the floor, grabbing my cane. Clearing my throat I begin to speak.  
  
"I am master of my own fate. I serve no one. It is you who serve me." I sweep the large den to catch a glimpse of the blade, but I am alone. That is when I heard the menacing laugh echoed through the empty den. I could feel the hairs at the back of my neck start to stand.  
  
{You control nothing, Kenneth. I suppose after so long you started to believe in your lies. Did you really think you had control? You were a mere pawn used in my own game.}  
  
I swing my cane around me, in hopes to protect myself. Instead I managed to knock over a few very expensive vases. There was that laugh again. Where the hell was Ian?  
  
{Do not concern yourself with Ian Nottingham; he no longer belongs to you. He now belongs to Sara Pezzini. You tried to manipulate him but his love for her was too powerful. And now that she loves him just as equally you are no longer a threat to them.}  
  
The thought of the two together was a slap to the face. It was impossible. The pain had finally settled but my body started to feel weak. The cane I used to defend myself I now use for support.  
  
{Not only do I take your connection with one true wielder, I shall take back another. You have desecrated Elizabeth Bronte long enough.}  
  
I rush over to the heavy drapes on the other side of the den. Pushing them apart as I peer through the cold glass. True to its words the blade took the body of my love, Elizabeth. I realize now the power of the blade and I am once again in fear of my life.  
  
Taking one last glance into the empty case of Elizabeth's tomb, she was gone. Just as I was about to close the drapes I spied my reflection on the glass. To my utter fright I see the aging of my skin, and the youthful look slowly disappear.  
  
{As for this worthless slave, throw him out into the darkness where there will be weeping and gnashing of teeth. Be gone, Kenneth. Your darkness awaits you.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I felt the surge of emotion running through Sara. It was a welcome feeling from my lady. It was an even more welcoming feeling knowing that she had found her true love, her soul mate. They had suffered far too long to live another lifetime apart. I revel in the feel of their heated passion for each other. Out of respect for the two lovers I sought it best to give them a night's respite from things that were outside of their love.  
  
So I pulled myself from my lady's arm and placed myself on her nightstand. I watched as my lady and her sworn protector finally consummate their love. As they slowly descend from their sexual high, my lady looks over to me. Her eyes widen when she realize what had happen. Ian glances at me. He knows why I chose to distance myself.  
  
"The blade was giving us a 'private moment', my love" Satisfied, my lady reached out to me and placed me back on.  
  
"What are you doing? Aren't you worried about the connection with him?" Ian refused to mention Irons name. But I noticed the sly smile she gave me. She now knew that I was that voice in her vision.  
  
"I don't feel right not wearing it. And no I'm not worried about 'him' besides I have a feeling his connection with us has been…cut off."  
  
Sara was right; I swore that Kenneth Irons' connection with her would be severed forever. But before I let that connection go I wanted to make Irons suffer just a little longer. I wanted Irons to feel just how powerful these two were together and that nothing was ever going to keep them apart. It wasn't long before the two began to make love again, so passionate and pure. I revel in the sweet sensation. It wasn't long before I could sense Irons withering in pain and fear, again. Satisfied I finally cut the connection he had between Sara, Ian, and myself forever.  
  
I watched as the spent lovers held each other and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. It was the least I could do. They needed their rest, Irons was no longer a threat but their journey doesn't end here it was just merely beginning. Yet, this time my lady would not be fighting alone. She will have Ian Nottingham: protector, guide, and lover by her side.  
  
Just before I drift off into my own state of slumber my thoughts wonder about my lady. It took her so long to listen and piece together what was in front of her. All the vision and signs were not enough. It actually took a rather morbid dream to get her to understand, to accept that part of her destiny. It was about time Sara Pezzini looked through her eyes.  
  
End 


	8. Chapter eight: Epilogue

I thought I might just add a little of Ian's POV. I just couldn't help myself. Enjoy =)  
  
Don't forget to review, please. Thanks again to all who read my story. You guys are the greatest!! ---Spin  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ian…"  
  
I heard the faint voice calling me, it sounded like Sara but I knew it wasn't. Not wanting to awaken from my slumber I let my mind crawl deeper into the darkness.  
  
"Ian you must wake up."  
  
No matter how hard I try to ignore the voice, I can't help but relinquish my will and slowly open my eyes. To my disappointment I am back at the mansion, in Elizabeth's glass tomb. My heart beats faster at the thought that last night with Sara had all been a dream. That she really didn't love me, that it had just been a cruel joke.  
  
"Do not worry yourself, Ian. Your lady Sara does love you."  
  
I look up to see Elizabeth Bronte appear before me. My mouth gapes open from disbelief and utter shock. Here was a woman whom I knew was dead standing well alive before me. I stood frozen as she came closer and raised a hand to cup my cheek. The warmth of her hand had been comforting. I had expected, since being in this frozen tomb, that she would be cold as ice.  
  
"Have I been dreaming? Had last night not…happen?"  
  
"Last night was very real. Look for yourself." I turn to look behind me as she indicated. To my great relief I see myself wrapped in Sara's embrace. As the realization settled I still could not ponder why I was here. I peered closer to look at myself, my eyes widen when I noticed the blade had bind around my right wrist. Pricking through the skin and into my wrist. I look at my own wrist to see two wounds punctured into my flesh.  
  
The once crimson red stone now glowed a cobalt blue, illuminating Sara's apartment. As if it was engulfing us in a protective shield. Sara stirred in her sleep but didn't waken. I turn back to Elizabeth in question. What was the Witchblade doing?  
  
"Why am I here, Elizabeth? What is the Witchblade doing?" The image of Sara and myself faded leaving us back in Irons mansion. We stood before the large hearth, some how transported here into the den from the icy tomb.  
  
"Do you love Sara, Ian?" There was no question in my mind, my heart, and my soul that I do love Sara.  
  
"Yes, more then anything."  
  
"Would you go beyond your means to protect, guide, and love her?"  
  
"I would do anything to please my lady" I could feel the heated blush on my face. Remembering just how I pleased my lady last night. I looked up, abashed, as I noticed Elizabeth's sly smirk. I'm sure I turned a few shades of red.  
  
"But why am I here. What does the Witchblade want from me?" I knew there were mysteries hiding behind the blade, but that was for the wielders to partake in. Why was it thrusting me here? In what? -A vision? -A dream?  
  
"You are here to prove yourself worthy to serve the Witchblade and the Wielder." I looked up onto the balcony to see a man dressed in ceremonial robes. From his protruding eyes and stringy blonde hair, I knew him to be Lazar. Irons told me little about his place in the Witchblade's world. An ancient aide to the blade and a watcher of the wielder.  
  
"Very good young Nottingham. You know who I am and the role I play." My eyes widen, could he read my mind too?  
  
"The Witchblade and Sara has chosen you as their sworn protector. But now you must choose yourself. Do you feel worthy enough to serve them fully and willingly?" I stare between Elizabeth and Lazar. What did Elizabeth mean? Did I not prove myself earlier?  
  
"Throwing a phone out a window does not prove your loyalty. It only shows your willingness to move forward into your destiny." With that said Lazar disappeared. Leaving me again with Elizabeth. I'm confused as I shake my head with uncertainty. What else could I possible do now?  
  
Elizabeth walked over to me and took my face in her hands. My pleading eyes searching for answers in hers. Now I knew how Sara must have felt like when I would not give her straight answers.  
  
"You must severe the bond that ties you to Kenneth Irons. This is what this dream or vision is all about, Ian."  
  
… besides I have a feeling his connection with us has been…cut off.   
  
Sara's voice rang through my mind. She said that the Witchblade had broken our connection. So how is it that I still have a bond with Irons?  
  
{It is true Ian. I did cut the connection between Irons and you. But that was to your soul, this connection or bond that you still have with him is…psychological.}  
  
Before I could question who the voice belonged to Elizabeth began to speak. She inadvertently started to stroke my face. Tucking my loose locks behind my ear, caressing my cheeks and scratching my beard. I couldn't tell what was going through her mind but I could see sadness in those emerald eyes so much like Sara's.  
  
"The voice you heard was indeed the Witchblade, Ian. What it said was true, she severed that link Irons had. But the blade can only do so much. It is up to you to let go. I have watched you grow, even from my icy tomb, under Irons tutelage. I know the pain you have gone through. I went through the same pain myself and it caused me my death."  
  
Tears began to escape her eyes; I raised my hand to wipe them away. She closed her eyes from the feel of my hand on her face.  
  
"I know it will be hard for you, but now you have Sara's love to support you. She has your heart but Irons has your mind. To fully serve your lady, she needs both your heart and mind. Don't waste the chance Witchblade has given you. You know what you must do."  
  
Yes, I knew what I needed to do. Though I had to do this alone I would have Sara's love to help me get through it all. I glance at Elizabeth and wondered did she ever find her soul mate during her lifetime?  
  
"I did not have the privilege to find my love. Irons took that chance away from me." I guess she had seen the question in my eyes. I don't know why but I felt compelled to kiss her. I leaned in to lightly brush my lips against hers. I could taste the salt from her fallen tears. I leaned back to glance at her now fading form.  
  
"Thank you, Ian. I now know what it would have felt like to be with him. Even for just a small moment. Now go walk forth and embrace you destiny." I could see the faint smile on her face just before she blinked out of my site.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes just in time to see the blade's tendrils revert back to its bracelet form. Sara had not stirred from her sleep; she did not know what had transpired between the blade and myself. I inspect my wrist once again; the two puckered wounds were now scares. I was now forever connected to Sara and the blade. But to be truly free I need to sever my bond with Kenneth Irons for good and alone.  
  
Reluctantly I quietly slipped from the security of Sara's embrace and hurriedly dressed. I wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. I take one last glance at Sara's sleeping form and exit out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I made my way to the mansion. My first stop had been to my room. Grabbing a duffle bag and a leather satchel out of the closet I quickly stuffed the little thinks that belonged to me, leaving everything else behind. But before leaving my room I walk over to the dresser, opening the top drawer I pull out the plastic item and stuffed it in my coat pocket.  
  
I slowly made my way to the den where I knew he would be waiting for me. Rather he knew I was here or not doesn't matter any longer. The fact was he wasn't going to keep me here any more. On my way I made a few important stops then finally I entered through the double doors and spied him sitting in his throne. I dropped my bags on the floor hoping that the sound would make him aware that I was here.  
  
"Where have you been?" His voice sounded weak, it was barely a whisper.  
  
"With my destiny"  
  
With my head held high and my arms to my side I sauntered over to him like I would any man. Because that was what he was to me, a mere man who had lost control over his life. I stood in front of him, taking in his weathered appearance. Over the years he had used Elizabeth's blood to contain his youth. But since the Periculum he had lost his youthfulness. And with the lost of his connection with the blade the process had started to take its toll on him.  
  
"So how is Sara? I must say Ian where ever did you learn to pleasure a woman? How did it feel to take the whore to bed for your first time?" I knew what he was trying to do; I had learned his tactics through out my life. I took the insults in stride because I knew he was bluffing. He was reaching for a reaction and he was not going to get it.  
  
"Tell me Ian, what does a person like Sara see in a person like you? You are a mere servant. She will not love you for long. She will cast you aside because you are indeed a freak of nature." I flex my fist, holding back the anger I felt rising inside.  
  
"I gave you life, Ian. It is mine to take back if I so wish it."  
  
"NO! You gave me an illusion of a life, now I am giving it back. Sara has given me a new life, a life without you." I could see the hatred in his icy blue eyes. Reaching into my coat pocket I pulled out the toy gun that had represented so much to me. I place it next to the table near his chair; turning my back to him I started to walk away.  
  
I felt a slight breeze graze my ear and I swiftly caught the cane between my arms. Turning around to face him I yanked the offending weapon from his hand, causing him to stumble back into his chair. Taking the cane in my hand I quickly snapped the damn thing in two and tossing the broken pieces at his feet.  
  
"That part of my life is over. Like that cane…" I pointed at the splinters of the cane.  
  
"…Your hold over me is broken." Placing my hands on the arms of the chair, trapping him, I leaned forward and whispered to him.  
  
"Enjoy your darkness, Kenneth." To my satisfaction I could see the fear settle in his eyes. With a smirk of my own I walk across the room, picked up my bags, and left Kenneth Irons. But just before I left the room completely, I spoke over my shoulder.  
  
"By the way, Kenneth. Do not bother sending the others. I have already taken care of them. You have nothing; you are nothing, simply left all alone. Now I must leave my lady awaits."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On my way to Sara's apartment the early morning had suddenly turned gray, the hint of rain could be smelt in the air. I stood in front of Sara's building and stared at the fire escape. I smiled remembering the many times I had climbed those steps up to her apartment and sneaked in. To my delight each time I had surprised her. I look down at the pavement noticing black shards of plastic scattered. It must have been the phone I threw out. It was a wonderful feeling to be truly free, it was a more welcoming feeling to be returning to a woman who I had loved with each lifetime and who loved me back just as equally.  
  
The small drops of rain started to fall and I hurriedly made my way up to Sara's apartment, using the stairs for once. I wondered if she was up yet, though I hope she wasn't, and if she was, would she be more surprised that I had used the stairs instead of the fire escape.  
  
By the time I reached her apartment I could hear the thunderous roar of the rainstorm outside. With the help of my lock pick I opened the door and quietly walked up the stairs into her apartment. I reached the top of the stairs to see her up and waiting on her coach, staring out the window. I stifle a laugh, was she expecting me to come through the window?  
  
Swiftly I take off my coat, watchcap, and gloves and silently walked over to her. From what I could see she wore my black knit sweater I had left behind. Her back was resting against the arm of the coach, while she hugged her legs to her chest. She sat there waiting for me. I look out the window, watching as the raindrops hammer against the glass. She was so transfixed by the weather she still hadn't heard me. Until I seen the swirl of the blade glow on her wrist.  
  
"The one time I expected you to crawl through my window, you actually use my door." She spoke without looking up at me. I could hear the amusement in her voice.  
  
I sat next to her on the couch, leaning my head back, and closing my eyes. I felt her move towards me. She straddles over me and sits back on my legs. Her hands massaging the tense muscles on my chest and shoulders.  
  
"I missed you this morning."  
  
I lift my head up and looked into soft, concerned eyes. I stared at her in awe, I still could not believe that after all this time she finally loved me. Just last night I was perched on her windowsill, giving up my hopes that we would be together in this lifetime. However, she caught me by surprise when she yanked me into her apartment. This time it was her turn to profess her love for me and to apologize for all the cruelties. Though all the blame did not lie just with her; I was to blame as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love. I had hoped to return before you awoke this morning. I had some unfinished business that needed much attending to." I did not elaborate on the events that had transpired earlier this morning. I didn't have to, I could tell from the look in her eyes she knew what I was talking about. She leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. She brushed her lips against mine, and pulled back slightly.  
  
"Does this mean that your all mine?" I matched that same smoldered look in her eyes.  
  
I felt her warm hands underneath my shirt, her nails lightly scratching against my chest. I followed in suit, pushing the large sweater over her head. Exposing her beautiful body to me.  
  
"With a promise of another tryst like this one, you can keep me here forever." It was a refreshing feeling to hear her laughing. She raised her eyebrow. Then started tugging at my belt. I pulled her flush against me and devoured her mouth.  
  
"Mmmm…forever. I like the sound of that."  
  
"Me too, my love."  
  
  
  
End. 


End file.
